<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жди by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124323">Жди</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021'>WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gods, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сакуса ждет каждую минуту</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Haikyuu внеконкурс 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жди</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048178">Любви нужно время</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers">librevers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не читайте, не прочитав этот <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048178">перевод</a> или <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385599">оригинал</a>, а то словите спойлеры, неинтересно потом будет. Тект вообще можно считать необычным отзывом на фик по ссылкам</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они встречаются в покоях Нефертити, расходятся там же. Встречаются в Древней Греции и на строительстве Эйфелевой башни. Встречаются в приходящем в упадок Риме и на возведении Берлинской стены. Встречаются, когда в огне лавы гибнут Помпеи, и на исходе эпидемии чумы. Встречаются в тысяче мест, в стольких же — расстаются. </p>
<p>Жить в одном городе вечно нельзя. </p>
<p>Ацуму всегда находит его снова. Так повелось ещё с первого расставания, а кажется — с сотворения самого мира.</p>
<p>Не пей дерьмовый кофе, не подпускай к себе людей, сделай перерыв, кости никуда не убегут, они мертвы уже тысячи лет, не умрут снова, как Ацуму. </p>
<p>Он не знает, когда умрет. Сакуса не знает, когда он его снова найдёт. Никто из них не может решить, благословение это или проклятие. </p>
<p>Тебе точно не понравится этот кофе, он не изменился с прошлого раза. Тебе точно не понравится эта станция, она не стала чище и малолюднее. Сакуса обо всем этом вспоминает, когда поступает наперекор записям в ежедневнике. Почерком Ацуму они воздействовали лучше.</p>
<p>Быть может, он напишет снова.</p>
<p>Ответь на письма, вежливо, поприветствуй коллег, обойди музей, поздоровайся с призраками моих — наших — прошлых жизней. </p>
<p>Жди, жди, жди.</p>
<p>Последнее не надо записывать. Последнее настолько глубоко въелось в самое нутро, что не вырвать никакими клещами.</p>
<p>Жди на исходе веков, жди в расцветающих цивилизациях или гибнущих городах, жди на рассвете солнца и на исходе войны, жди в любом городе чертовой планеты.</p>
<p>Жди.</p>
<p>Не погружаться в пучину отчаяния и грусти — сложно. Этого нет в ежедневнике, нет в списке советов, которым Сакуса следует хоть иногда. </p>
<p>Пообедай, улыбнись.</p>
<p>Нет.</p>
<p>О милых ямочках на щеках знает только Ацуму. Только ему они видны. </p>
<p>Умойся, прими душ. </p>
<p>Они всегда расстаются по-разному. Сакуса не знает, что тяжелее: когда Ацуму умирает рядом или вдали, когда на его глазах или когда он находит в интернете некролог. Сакуса не знает, что больнее: потерять его в ссоре или когда все хорошо.</p>
<p>Боль стала вечным спутником с любовью наравне.</p>
<p>«Все проходит, и это пройдет» — не цитата с кольца самого Соломона. Так думал Сакуса когда-то.</p>
<p>И вечным существам свойственно ошибаться. Ацуму не проходит.</p>
<p>Жди. </p>
<p>Живи как обычно, перебирая недели, не маркируя их, не подписывая и не запоминая. Живи дальше, месяц за месяцем совершая одни и те же ошибки. Живи, пропуская через себя год за годом, не цепляясь ни за что. Забывай события так, будто они уже рассыпались в труху и ничего не стоят. Жди в полутьме осенних дней и под яркими лучами солнца. </p>
<p>Жди, жди, жди. </p>
<p>Как бы серо и пусто ни было, как бы ни было тошно.</p>
<p>Ацуму рождается без памяти — Сакуса помнит все.</p>
<p>Благословение это или проклятие — он никогда не определится.</p>
<p>Жди, перебирая дни, как чётки, как другие боги перебирают чужие судьбы, как Ацуму перебирает собственные рождения и смерти.</p>
<p>Жди, пока…</p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит Ацуму в Новом музее, приближаясь бесшумно со спины.</p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит Ацуму, когда над только возведенным Мацумото занимается рассвет.</p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит Ацуму, когда строители заканчивают последнюю из египетских пирамид.</p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит Ацуму, когда с земли в космос стартует первая ракета.</p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит Ацуму, когда открывает свои двери Версаль. </p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит Ацуму, когда в небе впервые в этом мире взрываются фейерверки.</p>
<p>Он подходит всегда осторожно, давая Сакусе снова привыкнуть. Осознать. Поверить.</p>
<p>От его прикосновений — тепло на коже и буря живых эмоций внутри. </p>
<p>Чёрная дыра внутри становится меньше. Мир расцветает красками.</p>
<p>До следующего раза. </p>
<p>— Ты скучал? </p>
<p>Ацуму все знает, но хочет, чтобы Сакуса сказал. </p>
<p>— Каждую чертову секунду. </p>
<p>Ямочки на его щеках и правда очаровательные.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>